Devotion
by winonathunder
Summary: Graduation's here. And it's been a long time, an encounter with him again, that was all it took. Now she's fallen back in love with him. But her friends disapprove, trying to make her fall out of love. They can't stop her. No one can. She's in love.


**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own anything but the plot and original characters!

**A/N:** This is the second one of my songfics. And it's **NaruHina**- _Hinacentric_. *smiles* I just couldn't get the song out of my mind- it kept reminding me of Hinata too much- that's why...tada~ *grins* ENJOY!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Meet Hyuuga Hinata- the heiress to the biggest company in the city of Tokyo. Her father owns the most famous factory in the economic world. And her mother is not only the fashion icon of the city, but as well as the head of the largest cooking industry in the business. She has a little sister named Hanabi and her cousin, Neji, who lives with her family.

Neji's parents are both well-known in the world of History. His mother is the owner of the most prestigious museum in Asia. And his father, the twin brother of Hinata's father, is a world-renown explorer. And since Neji's parents travel a lot, his parents decided to leave him under the care of Hinata's parents. The Hyuuga family is the leading industry next to the Uchihas.

- - - - -

The Hyuuga heiress has lavender colored eyes, with matching dark hair, looking almost the darkest shade of violet. Her skin is milky white and she is the number one at her high school. She is also the second leading swimmer at her school's varsity. She gets only the best of grades with everything she does and she also manages to help both her parents with their businesses.

Often mistaken as her big brother is Hyuuga Neji, and this is because of the similarity of his and the Hyuuga heiress' eyes. All of their family members, part of the Hyuuga clan, has the same lavender colored eyes- it's unique and unmistakable. His hair is a dark shade of brown and is longer than Hinata's which is tied a few inches before the ends, a very low ponytail. He is one of the star players of his school's Soccer varsity team. He is often mistaken as Hinata's big brother because of his protectiveness when it comes to his cousins, both Hinata and Hanabi.

- - - - -

Both teenagers go to the same school, as well as Hanabi, who just turned into a freshman at the school. Both Neji and Hinata are seniors at the school and they are going to make most out of their last year at Konoha High.

- - - - -

The piano began...

_Oooooh... Ohhh..._

...followed by the drums, and then followed by the angelic voice.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain_

It was already the near end of their high school life. Graduation wasn't far off from any senior's minds. Neji was already preparing Hinata's speech- he had this feeling that she'll be the valedictorian of their batch- sure, she was just as smart- even smarter, but Neji wouldn't admit that aloud- as Shikamaru who had the IQ of over a hundred and fifty plus. Plus she always did great with whatever she has participated both academically and athletically as well.

- - - - -

Everyone at school was doing what they would normally do in a usual school day- hang around, read books, and does all sorts of things. A certain group of female students were under the cherry blossom tree. They all had things to say to each other before anything else- before they go their separate ways for college.

"Oh, I'm going to miss my Shika-kun so much!" a blonde girl, known as Ino Yamanaka, exclaimed as she dramatically hugged the nearest girl near her- which happened to be Tenten. The brunette scoffed and pushed the girl off her, "Come on Ino, you're gonna still see him- he lives across the street from you!" she said to the overly reacting blonde.

Ino stopped, realizing what her friend, Tenten Kunai, just said, "You're right, Ten! I could just get the lazy ass to visit me every day!" she exclaimed, suddenly all happy and such. Tenten had to cringe away in order not to get hit by the sudden reaction of her blonde friend.

"Well I'm going to miss my Sasuke-kun," a girl named Sakura Haruno muttered, twirling a lock of her bubble gum pink hair. The others nodded their heads, "I'm gonna miss Neji-kun too," Tenten sadly says. A moment of silence ensued.

Then they all suddenly looked at the Hyuuga heiress, "W-what?" she says softly as a light blush appeared her face. The others sighed, "Admit it, Hina-chan, you're going to miss that guy...Naruto."

- - - - -

_Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain_

The rest of the girls sighed, "Ever since you got over Jiro," Ino started, "After you got over Kairo," Sakura added, "You've been getting close with Naruto," Tenten finished, worry laced in all of their voices.

- - - - -

_Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

_Ooooooooh..._

Hinata slightly gasped, "I...well..." she stutters, lowering her head.

- - - - -

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you_

A flashback replays in her mind. It was when Naruto helped her for the very first time- the first time they talked; the first time they ever touched hands. The two of them bumped into each other on their way to the library, "Oh, sorry," the blonde male muttered- Hinata was on her butt, as she stared as the Uzumaki boy- who had his hand out and had a silly grin on his face.

- - - - -

_My heart melted to the ground  
Found something true_

"You're Hinata right?" he asked with a smile, the said girl blushed and nodded. Her crush, since pre-school, finally noticed her- sparks began to fly, her love for the blonde haired boy rekindled as she took his hand- she felt electricity surge through her arm. She swore that Naruto had the same effect. The two looked at their hands, in each other's, and then looked at each other- eye to eye. Cerulean blue eyes clashed with lavender eyes.

Hinata blushed slightly, as she apologized as well, mentally cursing herself for stuttering. Naruto just chuckled, finding it cute, "It's no big deal- it was my fault after all, I wasn't looking," he said in a casual tone though Hinata thought she heard slight nervousness when he chuckled awkwardly afterwards.

"Uhm...it was okay. I-uhm take the fall- I wasn't looking where I was going either," she managed to say. Naruto shook his head, "No- I'm the one at fault," he insisted, a small blush on his cheeks. Hinata only blushed more, finding it cute. She couldn't argue with the blonde and gave in, "O-okay then," Hinata shyly muttered.

Then the two looked down, Hinata's papers and some of her books were still on the floor, the owner quickly knelt down and started picking up after realization. Naruto didn't hesitate to assist the young heiress.

- - - - -

_And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

_Oh yeah..._

A hand was waving in front of her face; the girls were trying to call her, "Hello, Hinata? Are you still there?" Tenten was saying when she finally shook her head and blushed, "I'm sorry- I just..." she stuttered, telling the girls about her first encounter with the young Uzumaki. The girls just nodded their heads, "Oh, Hinata," they all muttered as they hugged the young girl.

Hinata felt a pang of hurt, "They don't understand," she thought sadly.

- - - - -

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you_

The bell rang, signalling that the first class- homeroom- will be starting soon. All the students rushed inside the school building, the girls did the same, Hinata took her time- even if she were rushing like the rest. She was looking for a certain blonde boy amongst the crowd, hoping to see him before homeroom starts.

- - - - -

_They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth_

Ever since that morning, when Hinata confessed to the girls about her new crush on Naruto, they were trying to keep her away from the blonde boy, much to Hinata's disappointment.

She, herself, didn't understand at all why they can't let her be. Shouldn't they be happy for her? But they weren't. She didn't understand that. They should be happy for her because she found someone who could make her feel whole again. Why didn't they get that? It pained the Hyuuga heiress.

- - - - -

_My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing_

But maybe, maybe they were right- it would just end in heartbreak. And she didn't want that. Nobody wants that. It would be tragic, another loss- another stab of pain. But she doesn't want to believe any of that- Naruto's going to be different. She knows it, she can feel it. If only she wasn't such a coward.

The day went on, and she still hasn't seen any signs of the blonde haired boy. "Is he avoiding me?" she thought sadly. She could feel tears rush to her eyes, she stopped herself- she saw Neji- "I can't let him see me like this," she muttered silently as she wiped away any signs of tears on her face.

"Come on, imoutoou, Hanabi's waiting in the car," Neji said as he helped Hinata with her bag, "Okay," was all she could say as he lead her to the car where Hanabi and the driver was waiting for them, "Sorry to have kept you waiting," she said before getting in the car, followed by Neji.

- - - - -

_You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_Ooooh..._

- - - - -

On the way home, she could've sworn that Neji could see past her facade, she knew it- he knew that there was something troubling her, "Oh no," she thought, "No, no, no," she panicked, "He must never find out," she thought as she looked outside the window. To her surprise she thought she saw a yellow flash come by, the same shade of yellow a certain someone's hair.

"Naruto-kun," she mentally said before sighing out loud. She ignored the glances from the three people in the car.

- - - - -

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubts_

For the next few days, Neji found out- everyone found out. And they all had the same thing to tell the Hyuuga heiress, "I don't think he's the right one for you, Hina-chan."

"He's idiotic."

"He's too reckless."

"He spells trouble."

"He's foolish."

She tried to ignore them, but they just kept going on and on- all the negative sides that the young boy has. Can't they just value him in his positive ways?

- - - - -

_Yet I know that their goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

_Hey yeah...!_

She knew all too well what they were doing- they were trying to make her fall out of love with the blonde Uzumaki. Which they should know by now, that she won't be giving it up that easily. But still, they tried.

- - - - -

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this lonely world of loneliness  
I see your face_

As soon as she saw the blonde boy, amongst the crowd one day at lunch time- in the cafeteria, the two met eye to eye. Time seemed to have stood still as they saw each other once again, after a week or so since their first encounter.

A smile was on the boy's face as soon as he saw her- and she couldn't help but smile back. He came to her, hurriedly, and casually said hello before hugging her. The dark haired girl was able to blush a new shade of red, "I missed you," Naruto whispered to her, making the young girl blush even more if possible.

- - - - -

_Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe_

The others were at the sidelines, watching the scene unfold before them. They didn't like it. But there was nothing they can do. They did, however, still try to make Hinata avoid the young Naruto as much as possible.

The sounds of the speakers around the school came to life as an announcement was made, "Attention to all seniors, please proceed to the auditorium for the graduation practice, thank you."

- - - - -

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth_

Everyone made their way to the auditorium and proceeded with the batch practice. There was special numbers among some of the honor roll students. The selected person was asked to perform a song or a dance number for their fellow batch mates, the staff and for their parents.

- - - - -

_My heart's crippled by the vain  
That I keep on closing_

The lights closed simultaneously as the host announced the performer on the stage.

- - - - -

_You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love_

"Please welcome- our valedictorian- Hyuuga Hinata!" he exclaimed as he exited the stage, the cue for the entrance of the said girl on stage.

- - - - -

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

Her white dress that reached to her knees, it was a deep v-cut but she wore a light blue chemise inside. Her dress sparkled- as did her skin. The sole spotlight was on her.

She made her way in front of the stage, searching for that familiar face,

- - - - -

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe_

The young girl saw her friends, they were all seated together. She saw them- they saw her. She held her free hand high, bending it and puts it in her hair, closes her eyes,

- - - - -

_I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

Then she puts her fist to her heart, opens her eyes, then stretched her arms out- as wide as she could,

She started to step backwards, her voice calmer, her eyes down cast,

- - - - -

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you_

She tilts her head up and finally their eyes meet, once again, cerulean blue to lavender eyes,

- - - - -

_They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth_

She shook her head as she broke eye contact and walked around the stage again, stopping at one edge and faced everyone at an angle that she could see everyone,

- - - - -

_My heart's crippled by the pain  
That I keep on closed in_

Lavender eyes met baby blue, then sea foam green, onyx, chocolate brown, dark brown and finally, the same lavender eyes. All of them could see the hurt in her eyes as she looked at them, and she could tell the surprise in their eyes as she sang.

"Now you know," she thought as she started to walk to the other side of the stage,

- - - - -

_You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love_

Stopping once again, she met the eyes of her batch mates, making sure that they understood her- making sure that they all know. Her eyes met with some of her teachers, her advisers, they knew,

- - - - -

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love_

She found herself at the center of the stage again; she smiled as she sang the last part of her song,

- - - - -

_You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

The lights went off and almost at once did her batch mates stand up, applauding- some howled and whistled. They loved it. Know all of them knew. They should.

- - - - -

After the rest of the graduation practice they had, not too long after that the real graduation ceremony took place. They all did the same thing, except Hinata's song still stayed the same- save that her voice was filled with more emotion and she acted more. It wasn't long until the hats came off and was thrown high in the sky- wasn't long until they were all saying their last goodbyes to one another.

Some of the students lingered in the auditorium, congratulating a certain young girl for both being the valedictorian but as well as for the heart-felt song she sung. She smiled at those who greeted her, thanking everyone who approached her to say their sentiments. She was looking for Naruto- this will be the last time she's going to see him before her college life starts.

Instead, her friends found her first, each of them hugging the young girl, saying their congratulations. They noticed the absence of the young girl's attention- she was still looking for Naruto, "Have you seen him?" she asked hopefully to her friends, wishing that they have and that they'd let her go to him.

The gang looked at each other before someone got impatient and finally stepped out of the shadows, "Hey Hinata-chan, congratulations. Sorry if you haven't seen me in a while by the way."

The gang stepped back, giving the two some moment to be alone- Hinata thanked the stars that they let her. The two were having a moment of silence- until Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she muttered before embracing the blonde boy. "Thank you," she cried as she hugged him tighter. Naruto mimicked her actions and tightened his hug as well- careful not to hurt her in the process.

"I love you Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered.

"I love you too," Hinata automatically answers.

"_**Always had, and always will."**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Inspired by the song by Leona Lewis- Bleeding Love_!_ I just thought that it fitted with Hinata and Naruto so much that I made this little piece. (I was trying to inspire myself for one of the stories when I made this- not much luck, gomen)

Please tell me what you think, and leave a review after reading! *smiles*

I'm still dealing with the writer's block for the rest of the stories- give me a suggestion? *grins* Feel free to PM me! *grins*


End file.
